Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar (ジョセフ・ジョースター Josefu Jōsutā) is one of the starring heroes in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Joseph is the main hero of Part II: Battle Tendency, and also plays significant roles in Part III and Part IV. He is the second most reoccurring JoJo character in the series, the first being Jotaro. Biography The Legacy of Joseph Joestar *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (1993)'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (1998-2012)'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (2013-2014)'' Appearance In his younger days, he had brown hair and muscular build and looked remarkably like his grandfather Jonathan. In his older age, he wears a hat and sports a yellow shirt and khaki pants, not unlike Indiana Jones' appearance. One of his hands is synthetic, as a result of his fight with Kars. In the OVA based on Part III he has light blond hair while in the TV anime and manga his hair is light grey to reflect his age. In Part IV, Joseph is also one of the oldest human characters to appear, along with Yoshihiro Kira and Kenzo. Though he doesn't appear in Part VI he is the oldest Joestar in the whole series due to still being alive by that point. Personality As a young man, Joseph was incredibly hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational. He was not very serious or focused and tended to fool around, but was shown to be incredibly savvy. At crucial points in battles, he will verbally predict what will happen to his enemies in a Fist of the North Star-like fashion, and quote, often verbatim, what they will say. His enemy will then unwittingly repeat said prediction, shocked by Joseph's "mind reading". This is primarily prominent in Part 2, although he does perform this feat again in Part 3 just before he destroys Empress. Over the course of Part 2, although he never really lost his overall attitude, he did develop into a strong, focused hero. It is revealed in flashbacks that Joseph collects comics and was a fan of Superman when he was young. He becomes a fan of Rohan Kishibe's works when he is much older. In Part 3, Joseph is much the same, only as an irascible old man with a temper and the same mischievous spirit as in his younger days. He is, however, much more easily surprised than he was in his youth. Being older, he is certainly more mature and serious. He and Jotaro, despite their hostility at first sight, manage to communicate with one another mentally. He is also able to offer advice to his hot-headed grandson and becomes a father figure to Jotaro over the course of the story. In Part 4, his advancing age has weakened his mind and he appears to have become somewhat senile. He is not nearly as confrontational as he was in his youth, even sadly accepting Josuke's demand that he not interact with Josuke's mother. He also appears to have lost some of his prior cleverness, as he is easily taken in by a salesman when buying baby utilities and ends up spending about $1,000 (shown to be about 135,000 Yen). Despite all his failures, however, he has become a well-meaning old man who is still willing to risk his life for others. Theme Song Sprites Gallery Artworks Josephsc_asb.png|Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Jbaasb-joseph-joestar.jpg|Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (Young Joseph) Category:Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from England Category:M.U.G.E.N